


Wrapped in Leather

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Coach ships Stydia hard, Creampie, Dating Stydia, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Plugs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Stiles must have died and gone to heaven, it’s the only way he could explain the last month and a half. He and Lydia are now going steady after their steamy hook up in the locker room, everyone has stopped acting so weird around him and now Lydia’s trying on lingerie in front of him. His life seriously couldn’t get any better.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 32





	Wrapped in Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia intends to have sex with Stiles in a semi-public place that he doesn't consent to in advance but later gets really into it.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to Shower Me in Good Times but you don't need to read that story to understand this one.
> 
> This is day 13 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kink is Lingerie.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The last month and a half had felt like a dream, he and Lydia had been going steady ever since their steamy hook up in the locker room and their new relationship was thriving. Both his dad and Mrs. Martin had been super supportive when they had told their parents, although his dad had complained that he now owed Melissa money, the two of them having bet on when the teens would eventually get together. The new couple had gotten similar reactions from the pack and from around school, especially from Coach Finstock who had announced that he was now $300 richer thanks to them.

“Fucking finally Bilinski! I was starting to think you and the Martin girl were going to dance around each until the end of time! Don’t you dare let me catch you two hooligans messing around anywhere on campus otherwise I’ll make you run suicides till you drop dead got it brat?”

“Got it Coach.”

“Atta boy.”

Coach had said smacking him hard on the back, mumbling about how he was proud of him, before wandering down the hall yelling at Greenburg to pull up his pants, stating that no one wanted to see his boxers. The population of the senior class had also gone back to acting normal, random people were no longer invading his space or suddenly touching him, and when Stiles had brought up their sudden change in attitude Lydia had simply told him not to worry about and dragged him into an absolutely filthy kiss in the middle of the cafeteria, making him completely forget about it. Being together with the gorgeous genius that is Lydia Martin was everything he could have asked for and more, and even the craziness that is shopping with the fiery banshee couldn’t dull the high has been riding for the last couple of weeks, especially when Lydia drags him into Victoria Secret. Stiles is sure he has actually died and gone to heaven when the beautiful strawberry blonde had announced that she need his help deciding what lingerie to buy next. He had been following his girlfriend around the store for the last 20 minutes, face flushed as she showed him option after option, throwing the one she decides on into his arms before moving to the next rack. 

“Stiles what do you think about this one?”

His new girlfriend asks him as she holds up something he thinks is some sort of underwear but with the amount of strings hanging from it Stiles can’t really be sure what it’s supposed to look like exactly. Lydia has already filled his arms with a ton of bra and panty sets, some bodysuits, some silky slips that felt amazing between his fingertips and something she had called pasties that the whiskey eyed 18 year old had no idea what they even were used for.

“Uhhh Lyds I legit have no idea what I’m even looking at here.”

“Mmmmh in the pile it goes then.”

She says tossing the strings of leather into the pile in his arms before wandering off to find an employee to help them into a change room, leaving Stiles to blindly trail after her, the huge bundle of clothes in his arms obscuring his vision making him miss Lydia slipping something to the sales associate’s hand. The older girl had lead the couple to a secluded changing room and had left them with a sly wink that Stiles had barely had the chance to think about before Lydia had shoved him into a cushiony chair and relived his arms of the underwear. 

“Wait here ok babe.”

“Uh yeah sure.”

Fluttering her eyes Lydia presses a quick kiss to his lips before she slips into the change room and drags the curtain closed. Not knowing what else to do while he waits Stiles scrolls through Instagram and Twitter, catching up on some news from his favourite e-sports and sci-fi shows. The teen had just been reading a thread of comments about the casting of an upcoming marvel show he had been looking forward to when the sound of the curtain had been drawn his attention.

“What do you think about this one Stiles? I like the colour but I’m not sure it sits right.”

Looking up Stiles chokes as his eyes widen at the sight of Lydia dressed is a matching soft pink bra and panty set. The banshee is twisting around to look at her ass in the mirror beside Stiles fiddling with the skimpy thong that exposed her entire ass. Shifting in his seat Stiles barely manages to choke out a response as his blood rushes away from his brain to his lower regions, his cock hardening in his jeans. He has to bite his lip hard to prevent a moan from slipping out of his mouth when Lydia turns to face him, the front of her barely covered by the scraps of fabric that’s currently masquerading itself as underwear. 

“I-I think you’re r-right.”

Nodding Lydia’s face is completely neutral as she simply closes the curtain, quickly changing into the next set while she is secretly loving how effected Stiles is just by seeing her in the 1st set. ‘If that’s how he reacts after just one he is going to completely lose his mind with what I have planned.’ The banshee smirks as she throws open the curtain to model the next set, pleased as a peach when his low groan reaches her ears as she strolls out of the changing room, twirling around in the mirror to show off. 

“Baby what about this one?”

Lydia says as she stops spinning and climbs into Stiles’ lap, moving his hands to hem of the lacy, sheer slip she’s wearing over a matching panty, grinning when Stiles gulps as he struggles to keep his eyes on her face instead of her chest. ‘He’s so adorable, I can’t wait to fuck that out of him.’ She thinks, leaning back as she sits onto top of his trapped erection while Stiles struggles to make his mouth work, face bright red.

“S’nice…”

“Mmmmh I thought so too, looks like this one’s a keeper.”

Pressing a quick kiss to his slack lips Lydia slips off his lap and sways her hips as she heads back into the change room, showing off piece after piece of lingerie as she teases and touches Stiles until he’s a shaking, stuttering mess in his chair. The banshee eyes the last thing that she grabbed, the strappy open cup crotchless body suit. The body suit was made up of thin straps of leather attached to a series of small metal rings and hooks that wrapped around her waist, breasts, neck and thighs with a single strap to cover her nipples. The straps wrapped around her waist and thighs frame the perky globs of her ass, looping between her thighs and hips to meet in the front, attached to a small triangle of mesh that just barely hides the front of her cunt. Lydia knew this was the one that would push her boyfriend over the edge and called out to him as she secured all but one strap.

“Babe can you help me with this strap? I just can’t seem to reach.”

Lydia says, peeking out from behind the curtain, her sly grin hidden as Stiles’ eye widen and his blush deepens in colour before he slowly pushes himself of the chair he had been trying to melt into for the last hour. She lets Stiles hook the last strap around her back, keeping most of her body hidden from his sight before she suddenly turns and drags him behind the curtain by the front of his shirt and shoves him into the small stool in the corner of the dressing room. Lydia ignores her boyfriend’s sputtering as he tries to get his mouth and brain to work together and simply twists and turns in the mirror, watching Stiles’ reactions from the corner of her eye. Stiles’ mouth is dropped wide open, his pupils blown and full of lust as he stares at her scantily clad form, his bulge straining against the front of his jeans. Turning fully towards the mirror Lydia runs her hands along the straps wrapped around her body, fingers toying with the ones looping between her thighs as she slowly backs up towards the corner Stiles is in. Once she’s close enough Lydia sits in his lap, her back pressing against his chest, moaning softly when she feels his heart beating wildly in his chest as she spreads her legs wide exposes the folds of her cunt to him.

“I think this one’s a winner don’t you baby?”

“Holy Fuck…”

Stiles’ hands are on her thighs, sliding closer and closer to her core as he grinds his clothed erection into the swells of her ass, his hot breath against her neck. Reaching back with one hand Lydia digs her fingers into his scalp and slowly moves her hips, biting her lip to hide her wicked smile when it gets her a strangled moan. The banshee picks up her movements, pressing harder into his hips when she feels his fingers dig into her thighs. 

“You like it Stiles? I picked this one out just for you baby.”

“Lyds… Goooood you’re killing me here.”

“Well then, why don’t you do something about it sweetie?”

Lydia says, twisting to capture his lips in hers, tongue slipping into his mouth to turn the kiss in to a filthy make out session as she unzips his jeans and wraps a hand around his large cock, moaning when Stiles’ fingers slip between her folds. Panting into his mouth Lydia moans as she rides his long fingers, toes curling when they hit that sweet spot inside her. The banshee needs more than his fingers and moves in his lap until his cock is rubbing between her folds, dragging against her clit sending sparks of pleasure though her core. Reaching with her free hand Lydia guides his cock inside her, moaning loudly as his hips make shallow thrusts. Stiles’ mouth is pressing against her neck, sucking, licking and biting at any skin he can get to while he rocks into his girlfriend’s wet heat, moaning as she squeezes around him. His grip her thighs tightly before he is moving them so Lydia’s face and hands are pressed against the wall of the change room as he holds her up from her knees and fucks into her soaking cunt roughly from behind, a strangled groan stuck in his throat as the new position lets him dive deeper into her welcoming heat. Stiles can vaguely see her tits swinging from the force of his thrusts in the mirror, the thin strap barely able to keep the mounds together as he rocks her body into the wall. 

“Ahh Ahhhhh S-Stiles ha-harder baby.”

Adjusting his grip Stiles hips pick up speed as he pounds into Lydia’s tight body, loving the way the straps frame her jiggling ass cheeks, before he leans forward and snags a strap in his teeth, pulling it away from her skin before letting it snap back against her skin. The sharp snap of leather against her skin has Lydia’s pussy spasming around his length as she hisses and moans from the sensation. Stiles groans as he feels his orgasm building up while he continues his rough fucking of the banshee’s cunt and snapping the leather strap against her back, the slowly developing faint red marks driving him wild. Letting one of her legs drop to the floor Stiles hooks her other leg around his shoulder, diving deeper than he’s ever been with the new position, and brings one hand around the back of Lydia’s neck, squeezing lightly, while the other rubs at her clit in time with his thrusts. The banshee convulses in his arms, tears running down her face as the pleasure wreaks havoc on his body, coming hard before slumping against the wall with only Stiles’ thrusts keeping her upright. Seeing his girlfriend loose herself to the pleasure he gives her has Stiles’ own release bursting over the edge a few moments later, his thick cum flooding her insides before he is dropping them back into the stool, cock buried deep in Lydia’s sloppy cunt as they both try and catch their breath.

“Fuck Lyds if this is what happens every time you go shopping for underwear sign me for a lifetime subscription.”

Lydia giggles at the sound of his rough voice, her back pressing against his chest as they both ride of the aftershocks of their respective orgasms. Tilting her she presses her lips against Stiles’ while she toys with the strap of the bodysuit she’s wearing. 

“So which one was your favourite babe?”

“Defiantly this one Lyds and that black corset set you were wearing when you pushed my face into your chest. Fuck I had been so turned on I almost took you on the floor in the middle of that hallway right then and there.”

“Oh? What stopped you?”

“Didn’t want anyone to see you lost in pleasure while on my fucking cock. That’s for me and me alone.”

“Yeah it is.”

Lydia says as she pulls Stiles in for another round of filthy kisses before she pulls a small plug out of her purse to slip it inside of her once she regains the ability to stand after that rough fuck. The two bask in the afterglow of their intense sex before Stiles’ face flushes in humiliation and he squirms beneath her when the sales clerk comes to check on them. Grinning Lydia tells her that she’s almost ready to ring up the ones she wants and that her boyfriend is just helping her attach a strap she couldn’t reach when questioned about Stiles’ whereabouts. Stiles’ face is still flushed as they make their way back to his jeep, hand in hand, after she pays for the strappy bodysuit, the black corset her boyfriend had likes and a few new pairs of matching panties and bras that had looked stunning on the girl.

“Well I think that was a pretty successful shopping trip don’t you think Stiles?”

Lydia smirks as Stiles stumbles and trips, staring at her with his eyes wide and face red as she hops into the jeep. A sly smile on her face as she thinks of all the way to bring that beautiful blush back to his face while he scrambles into the jeep beside her, laughing at his comment about killing him before she kisses him stupid and tells to start the car.


End file.
